True Love
by Wolflover235
Summary: If you love someone enough, you leave them. But if they chase after you, and don't give up hope, they are True. Short summary I know, but this is just a prologue! Read and review! Takes place after the winter finale.


_**A/N:**_ _ **So. I bet we all Loved the finale episode. I Knew that if they saved Chloe, something else was bound to happen. So, I'm continueing it, like I do on my other stories.**_

 _ **However, I wrote this, and began to think about making a story, it will follow after this, hope I can get the courage to make it.**_

 _ **Anywho, I would like to share a couple quotes I found, that will be going along with these stories.**_

 _ **Enjoy the prologue!**_

* * *

 _"That person who enters your life out of nowhere, and suddenly means the world to you" ~Unknown_

 _"I love you because you're the only one who fought for me and made me believe that I was worth it. Thank you for that." ~Unknown_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Do you regret it?**_

Chloe tried to swallow the slight worry as she left her _337th_ voicemail to Lucifer.

He just suddenly left.

She said she wanted to talk, and he seemed... Off.

 _'If you won't come to me, I'll come to you.'_ Chloe played the words in her head.

Soon, the elevator door opened, revealing an entirely empty room.

"Lucifer?" Chloe called carefully, maybe he was for some reason having one of his moods.

As she walked further into the room, she noticed that hundreds of the alcoholic beverages had been removed from the shelves, and every piece of furniture was covered with a white sheet.

"Lucifer?!" Chloe called a little louder, her heart tightening at the worst thought.

He would never abandon Lux.

 _Never._

After everything, he couldn't just _Leave!_

Chloe took a deep breath, before turning and running back to the elevator.

* * *

Lucifer was driving through the semi-busy roads. Heading out of LA.

He should have known from the start that the reason he was drawn to this particular city, was _her._ His downfall.

He cursed Dad, for the umpteenth time for the night, his foot pressing more and more on the accelerator each time.

How dare he. Make him fall in love with someone who would, in time, be _destined_ to fall for him. It wasn't real, she was compelled. Compelled to accept him, hug him, _kiss_ him!  
He was pulled out of his reverie by a sudden howl of police sirens.

It howled quickly once, before silencing and just trailing after him.

"Are you _bloody_ kidding me!" Lucifer shouted out, he didn't have the patience for this tonight!

Lucifer was getting ready to pull to the side of the road, which was now nothing but open land surrounding them.

Then, he happened to catch sight of the driver in the police car through his mirror.

 _No..._

He had to admit, she was fast at figuring things out. He should have tossed the phone when she left her first voicemail, but despite him running, he still wanted to have memory of her voice.

Lucifer steadily lowered his foot on the accelerator again, watching the spedometer slowly rise.

60.

70.

80.

Damn, she still stayed on his tail.

90.

100.

110.

Lucifer almost wanted to laugh at the Detective's confidence in following him

Now, he set his speed to 115, his car's engine revving loudly, indicating it was not used to be driven this fast.

Chloe slowly began falling behind, her car now just a bright white dot from behind him.

Lucifer chuckled to himself, not lowering his speed until she was no longer in sight.

He was now alone, driving down the endless road in the middle of nowhere.

All of a sudden, only a couple yards away from him, a car pulled out from the right side of the road, and stopped, parking side ways, blocking half of the road.

"Bloody hell!" Lucifer shouted as he frantically stomped on the breaks.

The nose of his car barely touched the police car when he finally managed to stop the car.

Chloe slowly made her way out of the car. Her police suit on and everything.

Lucifer growled out loud, before forcing himself out of the car.

"Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?!" He shouted as he fastly approached her.

"That would depend on you. I should arrest you right here and now." Chloe shot back with annoyance.

"What bloody for? _YOU_ put your life in danger and-"

"Let's see. 1. Speeding, 2. Running from the police, 3. Just for laughs, abandonment." Chloe said.

"What are you talking about? I can leave whenever I feel like it! And guess what Detective, I'm done with LA. I'm going to go find a place less complicated." Lucifer snapped at her.

He turned from her, preparing to get back in his car.

"Do you regret it?" Chloe suddenly asked.

Lucifer's hand froze on the door handle, before looking at her, "What?"

"Do you regret saving me?" Chloe added on.

"What? No. No! I don't!" He rose his voice defensively. Never would he regret protecting her, it was just that...

"Then why are you running?" Chloe approached him.

"Because, I'm done playing Cops. All it seems to do is get you in more danger." Lucifer said.

"Lucifer." She had closed the distance, "Being a cop comes with a _lot_ of dangers. It's not always about you."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her, "You know what, I'm tired of playing by your rules, by Dad's rules. I'm going to go somewhere where I don't have to listen to anyone, and it will start with you." With that, he yanked open his door, getting in the car, slamming the door shut, and just before he could get the engine started again...

"I love you." Chloe spoke up.

Lucifer's hands faltered, losing control of holding the keys.

 _It's not real.. It's not real. It's not real._

"No you don't." Lucifer muttered, looking up at her.

"And why do you think that?" Chloe challenged.

"Because it's all a lie! It's not real! You don't love me! You are drawn to me, there's a difference." Lucifer told her.

"I do, Lucifer." He could hear her voice crack.

 _Oh Dad_ , he wanted to hurt her to scare her away, but seeing her cry...

"You want to know how my love is real?" Chloe spoke again, seeming to quickly cover her emotion.

Lucifer turned away from her again, staring at the dark road ahead. He should just start the car, and drive, as far away as he could.

"You were there for me. You save me. You're more than a partner to me. It took me a while to accept it, but, you made me fall in love with you. Lucifer, you've done things for me that you would neer do for _anyone_ else, and I love you because of that. If you leave..." She shook her head

Lucifer stared up at her, maybe she was telling the truth, but it still felt partially forced. "You are compelled, Chloe."

"I'm not! Lucifer! Look into my eyes!" Her voice was breaking again.

Lucifer refused the request. He couldn't look at her. Because then he'd believe her, and fall under the spell all over again.

"Chloe..." He started, still avoiding her eyes, "By morning, I will be a million miles away from LA. You should go back. Start a new life. Forget about me, just as I'll forget about you."

He started the car again.

"No. No!" She countered, before moving to the front of his car, "You'll have to get past me."

Lucifer sighed, rolling his eyes, "Detective! You're acting like a child."

"I don't know what's been twisted around in your mind, but this is real. _I_ am real!" Chloe said.

"Obviously, or else I would have run you down by now." Lucifer said.

"Go ahead and try it." Chloe challenged, "I can't live without you."  
Lucifer glared at her, as intensely as he could, before he slammed his hands down on the steering wheel, and cursed, once again, cutting off the engine, and getting out of his car.

"Lucifer. How many times do I have to tell you, I love you. Because I do! That's what I wanted to talk to you about tonight." Chloe said.

"Chloe. You've just recovered from a deadly poison, you need to-" Lucifer was briefly cut off as the detective closed her distance, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down so that their lips met.

Everything changed from there.

He could practically taste the truth coming out of her mouth.

He had had his experience with many women, desperate people, that had absolutely no desire to like or care for someone.

Chloe... Was not one of those people.

Like her true, good nature. He began to sense her true feelings.

 _This was real. This was real. This was real?_

He couldn't hold back anymore. He _had_ to taste her.

Lucifer wrapped a hand into her free-fallen hair, and another around the middle of her back, as his mouth moved against hers.

He turned her around, pressing her up into the car, and she immediately responded, by nearly sitting on it, and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Being the devil, he was accustomed to lust, desire.

However, when the Detective was in his arms, he sensed true feelings glowing from within.

Dad was gone from his head, Amenadiel, Mum, even Maze.

Right now, all that mattered was Chloe Decker, in his arms, love pouring through each kiss.

After an eternity, they pulled away, Chloe desperately gasping for air, while Lucifer's breath came out in short pants.

"Do you... Believe me... Now?" Chloe asked.

Lucifer's nose nuzzle against hers, a small smile forming on his face.

Why was he running again?

It wasn't like they didn't spend almost a year together. Things can change.

Huans had interesting desires, but her, maybe he couldn't get her to admit her darkest desire because, maybe she didn't have one.

Chloe was anything and everything perfect.

"I love you too, Detective." He breathed against her lips.

"So... Come back with me, let's make this work." Chloe encouraged.

Lucifer glanced up at the starlit sky. He still wanted to believe that Chloe was Dad's special creation, but at the same time... To hell with it.

Chloe would not give up on him, that was more than Dad could have control over. Free will.

To hell with His games, Lucifer was doing find fairing on his own, he couldn't imagine a life without the Detective, no matter who stood in his way. His feelings for her were true. If she didn't truly love him, she would have still pushed him away, given him a smart remark that would only make him smile and try again.

He could see it clearly now, the Detective was never _drawn_ to him in the first place. If he wasn't the devil, or had the gift to talk people into things, she'd probably have him in jail the moment they met. That wasn't compelling.

The Detective had fallen in love with him all on her own, not by any Celestial being's help.

"Lucifer..."

 _Her voice._

"Lucifer..."

 _The voice that cared._

"Lucifer!"

 _The voice he always wanted to hear._

"Lucifer!"

"Chloe." Lucifer replied, smiling down at her.

"So, are you going to leave or are we going to have that talk?" Chloe asked.

 _Talk_. That only made his heart skip beats.

Forget Dad, if his one request of him finding love was now, it would be His last.

After he had settled down, he would no longer listen to anyone else who would even resemble his family.

No more Amenadiel, no more Mum.

They could run over heaven as they pleased.

Lucifer would no longer have any part of it.

No more Hell.

Only love.

"Now, if you come peacefully, I might scratch off your speeding and avoiding a cop, tickets." Chloe smiled at him.

"As you wish Detective." Lucifer said, before getting in his car. "Race you there."

If anyone could get a car to go from 0-90 in 2 seconds, it would be Lucifer.

Chloe sighed, shaking her head, before getting in her car and following after him.

It took her a while to catch up, but she did.

As they entered the city limits again, they both slowed, only a little.

* * *

Maze forcefully threw a heavy wine bottle across the room, shattering to a millions pieces as it hit the wall.

"You idiot!" Maze shouted, arming herself with another bottle that was left in the bar.

"I didn't send him off! _\- Ducks her head -,_ he chose to leave!" Charlotte tried to reason with the enraged demon.

"Without even mentioning it to _anyone?_ Me? Chloe?!" Maze shouted.

"Chloe is the exact reason why he left." Charlotte said.

Maze relaxed for a split second, "He would _never_ leave her."

"He is still upset with the news we told him." Charlotte said.

" _We_ told him? He could have been perfectly happy not knowing that!" Maze hissed.

A light ' _ding'_ sounded behind her, alerting her of the elevator.

Maze spun around, throwing another wine bottle at it as it opened, knowing it had to be Amenadiel.

A hand shot out, catching the bottle by its neck, before stepping into the room.

"Woah. Careful. That stuff is expensive!" Lucifer walked in, setting it on the table.

"Lucifer!" Maze breathed out in relief, running up to him.

She nearly knocked him back as she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around him.

Lucifer, confused, put his arms around her, staring over at his Mum questioningly.

"What. The. Hell." Maze suddenly pushed away from him almost as quickly as she had hugged him, "Do you think you were doing?"

"I just went for a drive." Lucifer said.

"I thought you were leaving?" Charlotte asked.

Lucifer glared at her, "You'd like that wouldn't you? New plans mother, I'm quitting this game. I'm going with Chloe wherever she goes. And I am not going to pay anymore attention to... This." Lucifer raised his arms, gesturing around the room, "No more Dad. No more Hell, no more of your silly games. Nothing you say will drive me away from her, and if you ever try something again, or if I see you anywhere near her, so help me mother, I will throw you in Hell."

Charlotte stared at him with utter surprise, before trying to find the right words to speak, "If that is the way you want it, I will not stop you. I only want you happy."

"Then stop all of this nonsense. Get out of town, find your own life." Lucifer said.

Charlotte nodded thoughtfully, "Ok. I will think on it. Goodnight son."

She walked past him quietly, the elevator letting her out.

"Lucifer." Maze spoke, "You may not like her much, hell I still don't, but, she saved your life."

Lucifer looked down at her, slightly confused.

"Linda almost couldn't bring you back..." Maze said, her voice nearly breaking at the end.

"Hey. Woah, Mazikeen." Lucifer said softly, instinctively pulling her into his arms.

Maze was a lot of things, but to show sadness, was not like her.

"Charlotte volunteered to go after you. What happened down there?" Maze asked, looking up at him.

Lucifer's teeth clenched in a pained and angry way, "Nothing. Just... Took a little more convincing to get the Doctor to talk."

"So you wouldn't let yourself come to life? Lucifer, Lord of lies, you're not very good at hiding them." Maze said.

A brief flashback struck him.

 _ **He was in Lux, standing before Uriel, constantly, desperately stabbing him with the Blade.**_

"Lucifer?" Maze brought his attention back.

"I have to meet with Chloe." Lucifer said, before walking around her, heading for the elevator.

"Lucifer." Maze warned, her; _you're-not-leaving-until-you-tell-me_ voice.

"I may not be back until morning, so, reopen Lux for me will you?" Lucifer turned to Maze when he entered the elevator.

Maze didn't have time to reply, the door quickly cut off her reply.

* * *

"Lucifer! Trixie is right downstairs!" Chloe laughed as Lucifer's hands were trailing over her body.

"Right. I guess I'll have Maze babysit her one day so we can... Appropriately talk." Lucifer smiled.

Chloe laughed again, before rolling onto her back.

They lay there next to each other in Chloe's bed.

"Sorry if there was supposed to be a date with this talk." Lucifer said.

"Hmm, I wouldn't say there wasn't." Chloe said.

Lucifer turned his head to her confused.

"It was kind of fun chasing after you tonight. I haven't been outside of LA in forever. Where ever you were headed... Must have been wonderful." Chloe said.

"Well. You know Detective. We could probably go wherever you wanted. Just name a place and we can go there." Lucifer said, rolling onto his side, resting his elbow on the pillow.

"Hmm. Sounds tempting." Chloe said, "But I'd have to clear it with the PD first."

"You know, I can be quite persuasive." Lucifer said.

Chloe smiled at him, before moving closer to him, resting her head against his chest.

"Maybe one day." She said, before closing her eyes, and soon, her breathing was lighter.

Lucifer carefully wrapped an arm around her, then stared into the darkness in thought.

With Chloe, he felt so normal, happy.

He wanted Chloe happy.

Little did he know, this would just be the beginning to their journey...

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, there you have it, my prologue!**_

 _ **Feel free to drop some reviews, see if it's maybe good enough to make into a story.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed! May work on chapter 1 soon. It will be a separate story from this because I have to write a different summary, but these two are connected.**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


End file.
